Wrongly Accused
by Fatalinie Blanchet
Summary: UPDATED! 14th Chapter Up! Morgan gets blamed for calling upon the dark forces...she's sentenced to have her powers stripped from her by a seeker...who just so happens to be Hunter.
1. Doubt

Author's note: Okay, this fanfic isn't coming in from somewhere in the books. Just pretend that it's something that happened in one of them… actually, pretend that its another book that was placed somewhere in between uh… the 5th and the 9th… I didn't have the books with me, I had to turn them into the library, so I had to try to remember everything they had that was in them… if there's anything that needs to be fixed, please tell me…  
  
I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Cate Tiernan, so no suing or anything please, my life' hard enough! I might add a character of my own sometime, though…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I didn't do it!" I screamed out at my coven. They all stared at me, doubt embedded in their eyes. I looked from one face to another, trying to meet someone's eyes. They all dropped their gazes to the floor as my eyes sought theirs. I growled in frustration.  
  
Hunter had called a meeting unexpectedly three hours ago, saying it was urgent and we should all attend. I had showed up at Hunters a little late, and everybody was already there. He immediately informed us that someone in our coven had called upon the dark forces for a favor. Everybody had turned to look at me.  
  
A teacher in our school was found dead yesterday morning. Nobody knew why it had happened, but it was obvious that it was the fault of a heart attack. Us witches new better, though… and Hunter had found the killer, unfortunately, he had guessed wrong.  
  
I looked at their faces and saw fear and anger, no mercy or trust. Did they really think that I would be stupid enough to call on the dark powers? After all I'd been through? I felt my eyes swell up in tears as I looked at Bree's face. She had her arm wrapped around Robbie, leaning on him for support. Oh, how I wished that there was someone that I could cling to, someone who could hold me, and comfort me. But as my gaze reached Hunter, my soulmate, my muirn beatha dans, I knew all was hopeless. His eyes held no fear, but only anger and hurt. He glared at me, anger taking over.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" he asked, the anger unhidden. "After all we've been through, after all I've done for you? How could you betray me? How could you hurt me like this?" He reached out his arms and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me roughly. I jerked away, my tears sliding down my face like an unleashed stream.  
  
"Hunter, it wasn't me! I wouldn't-," he cut me off.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Morgan. I've already heard enough. I should have known, that one day or another, you would have turned evil. I was stupid enough to believe that you loved me, to believe that you cared, but know what? Deep inside you, you're no different from your father," he spit out at me. "Well, I'm happy I that I stuck around because now there's a seeker here to stop you from killing again. You remember when I stripped David of his powers? Well, after you stand trial, that's what I'll be doing to you," he whispered harshly and laughed.  
  
"Hunter, please don't, I'll die without my powers," I begged. He reached out and grabbed my wrists. "Hunter, stop! You're hurting me," I yelped in pain. He gripped harder. "Hunter, stop, or I'll-," he shoved me against the wall. His face changed from anger to pain.  
  
"Or you'll what? Kill me?" he whispered. "Why did you do this to me? I loved you, and you betrayed me. You said you'd would never change to the dark side, you promised me,"  
  
"No, Hunter, I didn't do it! Hunter, you have to believe me! Please, you know I love you. You know that I'd never hurt you or anybody else! Why can't you see the truth? Look into my eyes, see the truth!" I begged.  
  
"You lied to me, Morgan, you lied," he gave a final whisper, and let me go, ignoring my plea. He stepped back from me and he motioned to the rest of our coven. I saw that Bree and Robbie both had tears in there eyes, and that some of the other coven members eyes were wet. How could they blame me? How could they think that I could kill? I looked up to Hunters face and saw that he too, was holding back tears.  
  
"You didn't only hurt me, Morgan, you hurt everybody in the coven, you hurt all the people who knew the teacher you killed," he took as seat on the couch, next to Bree and Robbie. "You're not welcome here anymore. I want you out of here, now," he said quietly, calmly. I wiped the tears from my eyes, sniffed, and began walking out of the room. I felt heat bubbling up inside me. My pain had turned to anger, and that anger to fury. How could they all be so blind? I swallowed an urge to scream in rage.  
  
"Morgan, I'll be at your house tomorrow at 6:00. I already talked to the council, and they agree that you should be stripped of your powers immediately, before you cause any more harm," I heard Hunter mumble under his breath. I felt another round of tears coming, and I began to sob uncontrollably. "Oh, and don't think about trying to leave town, it won't work," he added.  
  
I had no intention of leaving town. I didn't care anymore. I knew I couldn't live without Hunter, without my coven. I would be stripped of my powers tomorrow, and the next day, my body found, dead and lifeless.  
  
-Fatalinie Blanchet  
  
Ok, this is my first fanfic, and I'm hoping it's okay. After reading so many fanfic's, I knew that I had to write my own. I'll write up the next part soon, and I know that the thing that'll inspire me the most is some reviews!!! Thanks! 


	2. Stay Strong

Authors Note: Sorry this part was so short! I couldn't write the whole thing because I need to know how Hunter led the trial thingy to strip someone's powers. You know, when he stripped David's powers? Can anybody briefly explain what he did so that I can write the next part? I have had this fanfic in my head for along time, and I need to write it down!!! Please, someone help me!!!  
  
I still don't own any of these characters…wish I did though…I need some money…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I could sense Hunter before he came to the door. Just the feel of him in my mind made my eyes watery. Today was the day, the day that the first part of my death begins. I wondered how Hunter felt, knowing that he was going to be the one to kill me. The one to take away my powers, the thing that I loved most. It would have been different if I still had Hunters love. I wouldn't feel so dead and helpless. But I knew, I knew deep inside me, that Hunter didn't love me anymore. I could sense his hate as he knocked on the front door. His hate for me was so strong, even I could feel it through our connection.  
  
"Morgan!" I heard my mother call up the stairs. "Hunter's here!" I dragged my self out of bed. It was Saturday, and I hadn't once moved from my room. I through on some clothes, and forced myself to look at myself one more time in the mirror.  
  
I looked like crap. My hair wasn't brushed and was knotted and tangled in the back. My eyes were red and swelled from crying, and my skin was pale. I stumbled down the stairs, feeling as if I was already gone from my body.  
  
When I saw Hunter at the door, I felt a wave of pain shoot through me. I had to grit my teeth so that I wouldn't gasp in pain. I turned to look at my mom. She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my eyes starting to tickle as tears began surfacing. Don't cry Morgan, stay strong, stay strong for mom. I prayed to myself. I gave her a hug and wished that Mary K. and dad were here so that I could say good-bye to them too.  
  
"Have fun, honey," my mom whispered in my ear. I gave her another hug, then turned to face Hunter. I refused to look at him as I followed him out the door. I turned back to my mother one more time, to tell her I loved her and would miss her and our  
  
family, but she had already gone inside, already shut the door.  
  
I sat down in Hunters car, and gently shut the door. He got in and slammed his door, then turned up the radio full blast. We drove to his house without talking, without thinking about one another. I let my mind wander to look back on my memories. The days full of laughing and playing…the days before Wicca.  
  
-Fatalinie Blanchet  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I can write the next part as soon as somebody can give me some info on the stripping of powers thing. Please, I want to have the next part written, but I can't unless somebody helps me on this!!! Thanks!!! 


	3. Driveway

Authors Note: This is in Hunters point of view. I need some stalling time so that I can get the stripping of powers part written…if it actually happens…Anyway, thanks KaLiChiCk13 for helping me. I really needed it.  
  
Once again, I do not own any of this.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hunters Point Of Veiw  
  
I turned and looked at Morgan. I could tell my the expression on her face that she was scared. Her skin was pale, and she had dark spots under her eyes. I could also tell that she had been hurt by the things that I said yesterday night. Even I was hurt by the cruel things that had popped out of my mouth. When she left the house, I felt like I was going to break down in tears. I liked feeling in control, but yesterday, after she left, I had to leave the room.  
  
When I was yelling at her, I could see her pain. As every harsh word shot out of my mouth, I could see her eyes darkening, losing there life. I wanted so bad to stop, stop the pain that I was causing us both, but I couldn't. I felt so hurt and betrayed even by the thought that she might called on the dark forces. She promised me that she would never convert to evil, but how could I know if she could keep it?  
  
Even as I look at her, sneaking glances at her unconsciously, I'm amazed at the thought that this beautiful girl could ever do something so wrong, so evil. But then I remind myself what her father had done, and it all makes perfect sense.  
  
I don't know if I completely believe that she could have committed this crime. How could Morgan, my Morgan, do something so hurtful to anybody? She couldn't- but all the clues had pointed to her, and her alone. I sighed deeply, knowing that in an hour, I would be hurting the person I loved most in the worst way ever imagined.  
  
I remember having nightmares for months after I had first stripped someone of there powers. I would be on the cold wooden floor, with a seeker chanting to the Goddesses, and right when my powers were just about to be sucked away, I'd wake up, covered in sweat. I was going to do the thing that scares me most…to Morgan. I knew I should have quit this job along time ago…before it went this far.  
  
I felt my blood began to pump faster as we neared my house. Could I do this? Could I kill the thing that keeps Morgan going in life? I looked over at her, and saw her palms were sweating. She was rubbing them together nervously. I had an urge to take her in my arms, embrace her, kiss her fear and pain away. I saw her glance flicker to mine, then move back to the window.  
  
She must hate me, hate me more than anything in the world. I felt a part of me die, as I made the realization. I'll never be able to be with her again. I'll never be able to hug her, or kiss her. I wouldn't even be able to be her friend anymore. I felt a sharp pang of pain in my heart. I looked at her again-how could she survive this? I'd rather die than having my powers stripped from me. I hope that she is stronger than me, but even a life without friendship with her is better than a life without her at all.  
  
I pulled into my driveway.  
  
-Fatalinie Blanchet  
  
I'm going to write the next part soon. It'll be longer than the other two parts…I just put those in so that I could have some time to gather stuff for the next part. Oh, and I need some help, can anybody think of a good person who could be the actual one who called on the dark forces? I need somebody that's a character in the book, it would be easier than making up one…Help!!! Oh, and another question, how many blood witches needed to be there as witnesses in the stripping of powers ceremony thingy??? 


	4. Decisions

Authors Note: Okay, I got this part done, if anybody has a better idea on who the bad guy should be, I might change it… but I like this one pretty well. Thank you to KaLiChiCk13 for helping out so much…( I love you fic, please keep posting!) I'm going to try to write the next part tomorrow…Review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I own nothing, don't sue.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
As I stepped inside Hunters house, he grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. I could feel my hand shaking-or was it mine? I felt a shiver run through my body as I entered the room and saw that the room looked identical to when we did the stripping ceremony on David. The memory flashed through my mind-David, wearing white, with his hands bound behind his back. He knelt in a the center of the room, inside a pentagram if glowing sapphire. I snapped back into the present time.  
  
I looked around the room. There were lit candles on the altar, and each of the corners of the room. This room was like a perfect duplicate, except this time, I would be the one in the middle, with my hands bound like a prisoner.  
  
I felt the room getting smaller, slowing shrinking towards me. My vision began getting fuzzy, and I began to sway on my feet. Don't faint, please don't faint, I told myself. I felt a strong pair of hands wrap around my waist, and everything snapped back into place. I looked up to see Hunter, looking down at me, worry in his eyes.  
  
"You okay?" he asked me. I nodded slowly, not feeling strong enough to speak out loudly without choking up. He looked into my eyes, and I could see that he knew I was lying. It almost felt like old times, when Hunter was holding me tightly, and we would lean in closer to each other, closer, until out lips touched. I felt my chin tilt up, and his head tilt down. It felt so good to be close to him, to have him to lean on for protection. It felt so right. My body flooded with heat  
  
Out lips were only centimeters apart, and I could feel his body tense as they touched, ever so lightly. He jerked away.  
  
"Uh," he mumbled, trying to regain control. His arm dropped from my waist, just before Sky walked up to us.  
  
"Morgan, follow me. I have some white clothes you need to change into," she told me, her voice cold. She gripped my arm tightly, and pulled me up the stairs. My thoughts stayed on Hunter. Goddess, would I miss him.  
  
****  
  
I gasped in pain as Hunter bound the rope tightly around my wrists. I could feel the ropes bite into my skin. Hunter gently pushed me down into the middle of the room. I knelt on my knees, my head down, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill.  
  
I stole a glance around the room with out anyone noticing. I saw that my whole coven was here to witness this event. Bree had tears in her eyes, and was hanging on Robbie for comfort. I also saw Alyce, who was in the corner of the room, looking uncomfortable and sad.  
  
Hunter began to round them up, at the corner of the pentagram. Hunter was at the top, his eyes guarded. He began surrounding the pentagram with salt. He traced the signs for each of the four directions, invoking the Guardian of each as he went. When he was finished, he began to speak.  
  
"We call on the Goddess and God to be with us in this rite of justice. With the setting of the sun, we take from Morgan Rowlands the magic that you gifted her," he paused for a minute, taking a deep breath. Then began again. "No more shall she wake a witch. No more shall she know your beauty for your power. No more shall she do harm. No more shall she be one of us."  
  
I feel my soul dieing as the words were spoken. The tears that I had been keeping  
  
back, began to pour down my face. A sob broke through my tight throat, and Hunter paused once again.  
  
"Morgan Rowlands, the International Council of witches has talked and passed judgment on you. You called on a dark spirit, and as a result, a man died. For that you are being punished by having your powers stripped from you. Do you understand?" I opened my mouth to answer, to say yes, but those weren't the words that came. I began chanting an unknown spell, the words flowing from me. I could feel the power that they held as the air in the room began feeling like it held electricity. When I finished the spell, the room grew quiet. I looked around. Everyone was frozen, unmoving.  
  
I struggled with the binding around my wrists, but Hunter had tied them too tight. I looked up again, everybody was still in the same position that they were the last time I looked. I tired to get a closer look, and noticed that they weren't even blinking. I jerked my head around when I heard rustling on the other side of the room. I turned to see Ciaran, my real birth father, step out from the shadows.  
  
I gasped.  
  
Was he going to kill me? Was it him who killed the teacher? Was he the one responsible for the mess I was in? Questions shot through my mind, coming faster and faster as the seconds grew. I knelt there, staring up into my fathers eyes.  
  
It was like a game, a contest. Who would look away first? My eyes shrank to a glare as he stepped closer to me. He knelt beside me, a smile corrupting his face.  
  
"Does my sweet and loving daughter need my help?" he asked me. As impossible as it may seem, my eyes squinted further. He gave a low chuckle, then grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He untied me, and as the rope dropped to the ground, I realized the situation I was in. Everybody was frozen, I was here, defenseless, in the same room as my father Ciaran, a very powerful witch, and he must hate me. I mean, I did put a watch signal on him some time ago… and he did get in some trouble by the council because we were able to track him down.  
  
"So, are you ready to join my side now?" he asked me, the smile never leaving his face. To join his side? To have my father by my side? To become one with evil. I thought about it for a minute, my forehead creasing with wrinkled lines. Never. The second the thought passed through my mind, I knew it was true.  
  
"Never," I snapped, jerking away from his powerful grip. His smile never faded, but actually grew wider. I felt my anger growing, like a surfer riding a wave that was slowing increasing in size and speed. I wanted so swing my fist at his face. I wanted to hear it bash against his face, and cherish every drop of blood that hit the floor. But I held back. I knew that if I did, he would kill me, and I was hoping to get out of this alive. So, instead of physically attacking him, I decided to give him a piece of my mind.  
  
"Why the hell would I ever want to join your side? I'm not one of those people who have fun killing people! I don't take joy in planning evil plots to blow up a city or something! It's bad enough knowing that my own real father is someone who does this stuff, you really think I would want to join? I have other friends, thank you very much," I told him, trying not to yell, but not succeeding. My words were a lot more colorful than that, and I was a little more descriptive, but that's about what I said. His hand snapped out, and in a moment he had my wrist in a painful lock. I winced in pain. He leaned in close to me, close enough to feel him warm breath on my face.  
  
"Do you really think, that these people are you friends? The moment they thought you had contacted a dark spirit, they turned on you. How do you think that they'd be able to stick with you? And your stupid seeker boyfriend," he shot a glance at Hunter's unmoving body. Then looked at me again. "do you think he really loves you? He's only here to watch you. You're his assignment. His project waiting to turn evil. You saw that yesterday night, how quickly he turned on you. Be with people that you can trust, really, truly trust."  
  
"Come on Morgan, together, with our powers, we can be the best. Better than the council, better than Hunter and his dumb friends. Think about it, following out own rules, having more powers than you can ever dream…Please, I now begging you, join me. It's in your blood, you're one of us, not one of them," he said and shot another glare at Hunter and the rest of my ex- coven. "Think about it, Morgan, think about our future," he began again in a whisper. I felt a smile cross my lips, and I turned and looked him in the eyes. He matched my smile, and urged me forward. "Think about it," he whispered once again. My smile grew, I had found my answer.  
  
  
  
-Fatalinie Blanchet  
  
Okay, that's all for now… I'm tired and have to get some shut eye. I hoped you liked this part, and hope that your liking the fic overall. If anybody has any suggestions or helpful hints, feel free to share them with me. Please review!!!!!! 


	5. Switchblade

Authors Note: Sorry this part took so long for me to post up…I had some trouble debating on what should happen…but I got it down…I'm afraid that this isn't that well written…I know I can do better, but I've had a lousy day and really need a cup of coffee and a good book. I'm tired!!!!!!!! Anyway, hope you like this part, it was kinda hard to write, next part will come soon…and thank you for all the wonderful reviews, please…I'm hoping for some more!!!!! And once again to Kali, thank you so much for the help, couldn't have done it without you!  
  
None of this is mine, and if it was, I really don't think I'd be writing fics for my own series. I'd be writing more books… Please, don't sue…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Find another daughter," I whispered to him. I saw his eyes flash from pleasure to anger. His eyes lost there glint, and changed to a glare. My smile grew wider…I knew that I was probably going to die for making Ciaran mad, but hey, I had nothing to live for anymore.  
  
"Final chance," he snarled. "Take it or leave it."  
  
"Well, thanks for the offer, but, uh, no, that's okay, rather not," I told him, slowly trying to put space in between us. His eyes narrowed and he lunged at me. In a second I was pinned to the floor, beneath him. He pulled out something from his pocket, and I gasped in surprise as he flicked open a switchblade inches from my face. He smiled again.  
  
"Come on Morgan, just say you'll join me, or I'll have to kill you. Not that you have any reason to live for-you do realize, that if I tie you up again, and break the spell you put on them," he whispered and jerked his head in Hunters direction, "I could leave you here to be stripped. You see, they can't just not move or talk, they can't see or hear either. So everything would go back to normal, and your loved one would be the one to kill you, isn't that right? Oh, what to do?…" he finally finished. I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or himself, or even both of us. He was just sort of mumbling on.  
  
"I can just picture it, you, knelt here, in the middle of the room, bound like a captive, while the one that you love, takes away the thing you live for…hmmm…that would be quite interesting," he muttered under his breath. He moved the switchblade closer to my face. I tried to wiggle free, and managed to get my right knee in between his legs. I jabbed my knee forward, hitting home. Ciaran gasped in pain and rolled off me, laying in a ball on the floor. I quickly stood up.  
  
I looked down at him, making sure that my legs were out of reach of his hands. I couldn't see the switchblade in his hands any longer. I looked around the floor, and saw it in the corner if the room. I immediately headed towards it, but accidentally made the mistake of stepping over Ciaran while getting there. His arm snapped out and grabbed my ankle, I went down.  
  
I tried to kick him off me, but it just wasn't possible. He was by far stronger than me. I flung my fists at him, trying to force him off me, or at least loosen his grip on my ankle. I smiled as my fist bashed into his skull. The sound of it made could make anybody cringe in pain, just by hearing it. But for me, it was a sound of pure joy. I laughed in spite of myself, but stopped abruptly as something swiftly slid into my stomach.  
  
My world exploded in pain, and red spots appeared, blocking my vision. I heard a loud shrill scream, and it took my a moment to realize that the noise belonged to me. I lay on the ground, unmoving, frozen, like Hunter and the rest of my ex-coven. I lay there, looking up at the ceiling, feeling the earth spinning beneath me. Ciaran leaned over me, his face close to mine…  
  
"One more chance, Morgan," he whispered once more. I looked deeply into his eyes, trying to focus on them. I saw no mercy or pain there. I saw no love. I tried to speak, tried to make even a sound, but the pain was so unbearable that I couldn't focus at breathing and thinking at once. I slowly rocked my head from side to side, indicating my answer. He frowned, then to my surprise, leaned down and kissed me gently on the forehead.  
  
"We would have made a great team-goodbye Morgan," he said as he gently stood himself up and moved out of the room. I felt my eyes stinging with tears. Ciaran had left, Hunter and the rest of my coven hated me…did it really matter what happened anymore? I asked myself. Yes, a voice echoed in my head. I was not just going to throw my life away. I was going to leave this town, maybe even this state, and start a new life.  
  
I took two deep breaths, ignoring the pain that sizzled in my veins. I gently put my hands on the switchblade that was sticking out of my stomach. I slowly breathed in, wrapping my hands around the blade. I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth, but still managed a loud scream as I slid the knife from my body. My hands collapsed to my sides, covered in blood. I shook my hand lightly, shaking the knife from my hold. I laid in the middle of the bloody floor, taking deep breaths and trying to build up the courage to get up.  
  
Get up, Get up, Get up…the voice echoed in my mind. Gritting my teeth once again, I rolled over and sat up. I looked around, and saw Hunter standing in front of me, still motionless. I let my gaze travel behind him, and saw everyone else. I felt the wall behind me, and leaned against it for support. Slowly moving up it, I made it to my feet. Keeping my left hand on my stab wound, I took a couple slow steps, until I was in front of Hunter.  
  
"I know that you can't hear me, and I know, that when this spell wears off, you will still think of me as guilty, but I just want you to know, just in case you can hear me, that I'll always love you. I'm leaving, and I know that I'll never see you again, and I really wish that you could remember me in a good way, not how you see me now." My voice broke and I felt a salty ball forming in my throat. Tears were slowly streaming down my face, and I didn't have enough strength to wipe them away.  
  
"You are the only one for me, my muirn beatha dans, my soulmate, and I'll remember you, forever. I hope that you can get on with your life, just as I'll try to get on with mine. I love you," I whispered once more, feeling hopeless and forgotten. I leaned up close to him, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, the pulled away. I stepped around him, taking each step slowly. I stopped when I was in front of Bree and Robbie.  
  
"You guys have been my friends forever, and I'm so sorry it had to end this way. I know how much you guys feared me, and I know that you guys were just waiting for me to turn evil, but in truth, I never asked for these stupid powers. I would never have hurt you guys, ever. I love you both, and I wish that I would be able to see you again, grow old together, die together. But, it seems as if I'm supposed to leave, I'll always remember all of you, have a good life," I whispered once more, trying to hurry up…I didn't know how long it might take for them to wake up, and I sure as hell didn't want to be here when they did.  
  
"I don't blame any of you for doing this to me, I know that it wasn't your fault, and I just wish…I just wish that it didn't have to be this way. I love you all, and you'll always be my family, my true family," I mumbled under my breath, knowing it was useless. I staggered out of the room, my body aching from the stab wound. I new I would have to get to a hospital quickly, but I took my time walking down the sidewalk. My mind was somewhere else, and my body had gone numb, covering up the painful throbbing. I ambled down the sidewalk, my thumb in the air, hoping that someone could take me away from here. I never wanted to see this place again, never wanted to think about it. But deep down inside, I knew that this pain would always be here. I gash in my heart that would be forever unable to mend.  
  
-Fatalinie Blanchet  
  
So, I finally got this part posted…please review…I want a lot of them…I would say that I won't post the next part until I get a least 30 reviews…but I'm not that cruel, and I hate it when people do that…so, I'll get the next part posted whenever I get it written………Review!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!! 


	6. Bitter Tears

Authors Note: Okay, got this part done…expect more Morgan and Hunter in the next part…First part of this is in Hunters POV…second is 6 months later and in Morgan's POV…  
  
Don't own, don't sue  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
****Hunters Point Of View****  
  
I sighed in relief as I gained control of my body. Shaking out my stiff arms and legs, my thoughts went strait to Morgan. I remember her chanting some sort of spell. I remember not being able to move or talk, and I remember Ciaran coming into the room, him talking to Morgan. The pain of realizing I was wrong was still fresh in my mind. The pain of seeing Morgan stabbed and bleeding was there too. But still, even though the memories were in my mind, it still felt like a dream-no, a nightmare.  
  
I felt my body shudder in a sudden wave of pain as I looked around the room and saw the proof. A large blood stain had soaked into the carpet in the middle of the room, alongside it, a blood covered switchblade. I felt the unexpected tears running down my face before my body fully processed what they were.  
  
I looked behind me, noticing for the first time the other people in the room with me. They were all staring endlessly at the blood stain on the carpet. Not just any blood stain, Morgan's blood stain. I heard a loud cry and saw Bree collapse into Robbie's arms, her face red and drenched with tears. Images flashed through my mind…the first time I'd seen Morgan, met her…the first time we hugged, the first time we kissed…the tears poured harder down my face.  
  
I walked up to the stain, feeling unconnected to my body-to the world. My legs collapsed under me, and I sat in a heap beside the blood that belonged to my muirn beatha dans, the only person who fit me so well, the only person who I could ever love. I had an urge to pick up the blade covered in my Morgan's blood. To end my life, just like I'd ended Morgan's. I knew that it was my fault, my fault that my Morgan had to leave her life. I regretted ever accusing her, ever doubting her of turning evil.  
  
I sat and cried bitter tears for my lost love, knowing that I'd never see her again, knowing that I'd never feel the happiness I felt when I was with her. I felt the rest of my coven come and sit in a circle around the blood stain, all there eyes tearful. I knew right then, then even without Morgan, I was not alone. We were going to find her together, we were going to correct a wrong.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
**** Six Months Later****  
  
**** Morgan's POV****  
  
It had been exactly a six months since I'd left. A year since that horrible night. The night I lost everything. Hunter, my family, friends, my home. Anytime I reflect on that night, shivers run up my spine. I remember Hunter and my coven as clear as the sun standing out on a hot summer day. I can almost hear them whispering to me, hear their voices on the wind, calling to me. Calling me back to Widow's Vale.  
  
It's almost unbelievable how I adapted so quickly to this unknown place. When the guy I'd hitched a ride with dropped me off at the hospital in this town, I felt as if I'd never feel at home. As if I'd always be a stranger, walking the streets alone.  
  
After I left the hospital, my wound mended and healing, I went and rented a motel for the night. I remember the feeling of loneliness as I laid alone in the unfamiliar bed, weeping tears of sorrow and pain, feeling every wave of cold air that came from the broken window and gap between the door and floor. I had only been able to pay the 10 dollars rent for the motel because I'd gotten some money from the guy who drove me here.  
  
The morning after that, I'd enrolled myself in the high school near by, lying to them by saying my parents were not in town yet, but soon to show up. I'd been hired for a job as a waitress at a nightclub. I got a far salary, and was able to rent a motel room every night. After I'd made some friends, I'd moved in with one of them, having to pay half the rent for the small shack we were staying at. That's where I've lived ever since then. I had enough money to keep cloths on my back, and enough money to feed myself everyday.  
  
I'd spent these months studying Wicca. My main priority was to grow to be as powerful as I could, and I was getting there. I could feel my power grow, even when I've learned a simple thing like a new ruin. I could feel the power in my veins, scorching my skin as it freezes it. I knew that I would need to return, return to my problems, return to Windows Vale.  
  
****  
  
I yawned loudly, stretching out on my small hard mat. I lazily looked around the room, hearing the soft snores of my friend Marie, who was sleeping on the other side of the room. I got up and walked over to my bag full of clothes. Which consisted of four shirts, five pants, and some underclothing.  
  
I picked out the lose, baggy black pants, that had red pockets of different sizes patched all over it. I slipped the pants on, taking a black belt with silver studs and tightening it around my waist to keep the pants from falling off. I pulled a tight red shirt over my head, and hooked some chains around my neck. I grabbed my earrings and keys, putting them in my pocket, I quickly wrote a note to Marie.  
  
Marie~  
  
Hey, I'm taking my two weeks of vacation now. Please tell Boss that I won't be in for work. Oh, ya, and I'm taking your car-don't be mad, I'll return it, promise…  
  
Love ya,  
  
-Aqua  
  
I'd signed my name Aqua, the name that I went by. Nobody actually new my real name. The name brought back too many sad memories, and I didn't want anyone to know my name in fear that someone might find me. My new name would be most important now, for I was going back to Widows Vale today.  
  
No one would recognize me, with my new style and attitude, at least, I'd hoped they wouldn't. My hair had grown a tad bit longer, and my body had matured a little from it's no-curves and flatness. They wouldn't recognize me, they probably wouldn't even remember. I was going back, even if the risks were great. I was going back to see the people I loved, the ones that used to love me…  
  
  
  
-Fatalinie Blanchet  
  
Next part coming soon…any ideas, please share…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Shiver

Authors Note: Okay, sorry this part took so long. I've been kinda busy and haven't gotten the time. I hope you like this part. Please review!!!  
  
I own nothing, please don't sue…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I felt a shiver run through my body as I saw the sign Welcome to Widows Vale. The shiver subsided.  
  
Welcome to Widows Vale? Ya, right! I was probably the least welcome person in the town. I chuckled quietly, trying to ignore the butterflies tickling my stomach. My breath caught in my throat when I drove past the familiar houses and buildings.  
  
You never should have come back here, you should turn around now, a voice whispered in my head. My hands tightened on the steering wheel. No, this is my home, this is where I belong, I snapped back at the voice.  
  
I felt myself sweating lightly as I drove past Practical Magick. What if I saw someone from Kithic? What if I saw Hunter, my muirn beatha dans? What if he tried to strip me of my powers again? What ifs ran through my head at supersonic speed, all staying unanswered.  
  
A part of my wanted to see Hunter. Just see him. What I would do to just see his blond hair and gorgeous smile one last time. When I left Widows Vale six months ago, I never went a minute without thinking about him. Anything I saw would bring a vision of his smiling face in my mind. After a couple months, my memories of him began to fade, but my lust for was always there, just hidden away in the depths of my heart.  
  
I felt my nervousness increase as I turned onto my old street. I was going to talk to my family. I was going to tell them everything. Everything about Wicca, my coven, Hunter. I would reveal all my emotions, the ones I'd kept from them for so long. Hopefully they'd understand, but the thought that they might not brought a shudder through my body.  
  
I pulled into the driveway.  
  
Parking the car, I looked in the mirror once, making sure that I looked good. My first appearance would mean a lot to them. I had to show them that I could take care of myself. I would also need them to keep me secret for the month I was here. I knew how much my parents and Mary K. hated Wicca. I just hoped that they wouldn't call up Hunter the moment I leave the room. I don't think that they'd mind if Hunter took my powers away. They'd probably be delighted, maybe even celebrating.  
  
I stepped slowly out of the car. I knew that they were home because the garage doors were open and I could see the two cars parked there. Hopefully, Mary K. would be home too, not on a date or at a party. I shut the door quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible.  
  
I walked up to the front door and knocked lightly. I could feel my body shaking, my fear rising. What if they kicked me out? What if they didn't love me anymore? What if they adopted a new child to replace me? My thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open.  
  
I looked up and saw Mary K. staring at me. Just staring. Her mouth dropped down into a wide O. I thought she was going to faint for a second, but changed my mind as she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I could hear the worried voices of my parents as they walked to the doorway. I heard a gasp and felt another pair of arms wrap around me. Then, one last pair of strong arms hugged me firmly, and I joined completely in the family hug, wondering why I'd ever left this love.  
  
Hunter, a voice whispered in my mind. You left because of Hunter and your coven. I pulled away gently from my family's embrace and looked at them for the first time in months. Everyone's face was tear streaked, and it took my a moment to notice that mine was too. I slowly wiped them away and took the offered hand my father held out to me.  
  
"Can I talk to you guys?" I asked quietly. They all nodded and led me into the house. The house that was once mine, but never would be again.  
  
****  
  
I had told them everything. I told my story from beginning to end, starting from the day I'd met Cal. They had sat there quietly through my story, not moving or making a sound, as if in shock. When I had gotten to the part about Hunter, who tried to strip my powers, and Ciaran, who had tried to kill me, my mother and sister started crying again. When I was finally finished talking, I felt a wave of relief pass over me. I had wanted to get these secrets out for a long time, and it felt good to finally let go.  
  
I sighed heavily, and continued thinking about my family as I slipped into a relaxing sleep, feeling happy and loved.  
  
****  
  
I yawned loudly and walked down the stairs, still in the nightgown Mary K, had let me borrow last night. I caught the scent of bacon, eggs, and any other brunch food I could think of. My mouth began to water and I had to stop from drooling as I walked into the kitchen. I hadn't eaten a meal like this since I'd left, and it felt great when I snuck a piece of bacon when my mom wasn't looking and pop it in my mouth.  
  
My mind stayed off Hunter and my coven all morning. I knew that I was going to have to face them, no matter how I tried to convince myself that I could avoid the crisis that had occurred between us a long six months back. I was going to go to Practical Magick today, and conquer my fears.  
  
I finished breakfast, and felt as bloated as ever. I crawled up the stairs, using Mary K. as support. We laughed and giggled, just like old times, and my heart pumped with excitement of being back.  
  
I took a quick shower, then went into my room and put on a pair on tight white pants, followed by my belt. I slipped on a black tee-shirt that had some funky design across the front. I put some eyeliner and mascara on, and lightly reddened my lips. After pulling a brush through my long hair, I took a look at myself in the mirror. The old Morgan would never dress like this. Sometimes I missed my old look, but it felt good to have guys turn there head to look at me. I still wasn't that pretty. My face wasn't gorgeous like models. Compared to them, I was plain, drawn in black and white, but I still looked good.  
  
It took me all of fifteen minutes to get ready, and I was now out the door, walking at a snail's pace to Marie's car. I took a minute to look around, admiring beautiful house and landscaping. I truly felt at home here, and it hurt me that there might be a chance that I'll have to go back to my old place, and finish my life as a waitress. I would do anything to stay here, with my family. The only people that truly love me.  
  
I got in the car, and made my way Practical Magick, feeling more and more nervous as I got closer. My breathing grew heavier as I slammed the car door shut and forced myself to step through the building door. Memories immediately flashed through my mind. This place brought back so many sad memories, as well as good ones. I could remember the first time I went here, the first time I bought something. I could feel the nervousness and excitement I had felt when I had first learned about Wicca. I shut my eyes and smiled. It felt so good to be here again, remembering my old life. I sighed.  
  
"Can I help you?" a familiar voice asked. My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring into Alyce's face.  
  
"No, I'm just looking right now," I mumbled under my breath. It was difficult to speak. My throat had closed up and scrunched tight, making it hard to breath. I felt myself sweating lightly. I felt an urge to hug her, to throw my arms around her and tell her how much I'd missed her. But I knew she would run to Hunter, and I was not going through the stripping ceremony again, I'd rather die than not have my powers.  
  
"Well, if you need help or want to buy anything, I'll be as the front counter," she said politely and smiled. She looked at me once more, and I knew she recognized me, but just couldn't quite place where she'd seen me. I smiled back, feeling more relaxed. She walked away.  
  
I looked around the store, knowing that I could only buy a small thing. I only had about ten dollars on me. I spent about five minutes looking around, and finally chose to buy a cute little candle that had had some ruin signs on it. I walked up to the front counter and handed the candle to Alyce. She was wringing up the candle when I heard someone growl in frustration behind me. I turned my head quickly, to take a small glance, and saw Bree and Robbie walking my way, and in the middle of the two, the only guy that's ever truly loved me, as well as hurt me beyond imagination.  
  
Hunter, my mind whispered.  
  
-Fatalinie Blanchet  
  
Okay, I'm going to write the eighth chapter in an hour or so. My mom and I have to go shopping. I hoped you liked this part and are still interested in my fic!!! Anyway…please review!!! I love reviews and NEED more…Thanks!!! 


	8. Innocent

Authors Note: Sorry this took me so long!!! I've been really busy these last couple days…Hope you like this part!!! I'm coming close to the end of this fic…I think that there will be a chapter nine, and then that'll be it…unless someone has some good ideas for a sequel… Read and Review!!!  
  
Don't own, Don't sue!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I felt like I was going to faint. Would he recognize me? I quickly turned my head away, looking at Alyce once again. She stared at me, understanding in her eyes. I looked down at my hands. I felt the weight of another shove into my side, harshly slamming me into the counter. Hunter pushed past me, not even glancing my way. He leaned in close to Alyce.  
  
"Alyce, where's the book you let me read yesterday? I found some information in there that might help me find her," he told her, his body language becoming more polite. She nodded slowly, still looking at me, then turned and walked into the back room. No, don't leave me alone with him, my mind yelled at her turned back.  
  
"I'm sorry for pushing you," Hunter mumbled to me. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. We stood in silence, my head staying down, not wanting to give Hunter a chance to recognize me. When Alyce returned, she handed him an old book covered in black cloth. He nodded to her, then turned and left, with Bree and Robbie trailing behind him. They went over to the corner of the room, and sat huddled together, trying to find a way to track me down. I felt an unexpected wave of amusement as I thought, I'm right here! My gaze stayed on Hunter until he looked up and met my stare. I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through me. I looked away.  
  
"What's wrong with that guy?" I asked Alyce, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Hunter is a seeker, and he…You know what a seeker is, right?" she asked me. I nodded, and she continued. "He fell in love with this very powerful witch, and she fell in love with him. Well, one day, it was discovered that she had called on the dark forces, and someone had died because of her," Alyce said quietly, looking at me, waiting for a response of some kind. Unfortunately, I opened my mouth immediately to defend myself, blowing my cover.  
  
"I didn't-," I caught myself before finishing the sentence. She looked at me, and I could see in her eyes that she knew it was me. I looked down, bracing my body for what would come next. I heard Alyce take a deep breath, and was surprised when she kept speaking.  
  
"She was sentenced to have her powers stripped by a seeker, who just so happened to be Hunter. When the day came, we could all see the pain he was going through. Everyone but Morgan, his muirn beatha dans. Hunter had his walls up, creating a stone wall blocking us from his view, from his feelings. But we could all see his pain. The pain that was ripping him inside. She did this spell that froze us all, and then her father, a very powerful and evil witch, came to her," her voice slowly faded, and I began to get dizzy. She knew my father came? But he said they couldn't hear or see… I shook my head lightly, needing to get back to reality.  
  
"When she refused to join him, they began to fight, and he stabbed her with a switchblade, then left her to die. What she didn't know, was that we could see everything. We could hear everything. She came up to us, telling us that she loved us, then left, thinking that when that spell lost affect, we would still find her guilty. But when the spell did lose affect, we were all torn apart with guilt and the pain of losing a loved one. Hunter collapsed on the ground, weeping over his lost love. We all made a promise that night. We promised that we would find her, and bring her back to us.  
  
"Hunter has been like this since that night. Never really connected to reality. He's always off in his own world, thinking about her. He loves her so much, if you could see inside his mind, feel what he was feeling, you'd probably die of pain. You see, he blames this all on himself. He has taken in so much guilt and pain that he is miserable. All he thinks of is her, and how much he hates himself for doing this to Morgan," she paused, then looked up at me. Looked right in my eyes. "He loves you Morgan. He needs you to survive. You're like his oxygen, he'll die without you. He needs you Morgan, go back to him, before he dies." I looked at her through the tears in my eyes. Was what she said true? Or did she just want me to go back to him so he could try to take my powers again? Ya, she could be lying, but couldn't she just deliver you to Hunter if it wasn't true? My mind fought back and forth, and I lightly shook my head. I turned my head to take a long look at Hunter, letting my gaze linger on his face.  
  
"I can't," I whispered to Alyce, then grabbed my candle and ran out the door.  
  
****  
  
I laid there, looking up at the ceiling for hours, trying to decide what to do. I needed to see Hunter again, feel his touch. Every time I tried to convince myself to go to him, fear blasted through my body. I felt tired and confused, trying to make up my mind.  
  
What if what Alyce said was true? What if they all knew I was innocent? Then I would be able to go back to Hunter and my coven. I could stay here, in Widows Vale, my home. I could stay with my family. An unexpected smile broke across my face.  
  
Get up, I commanded myself. Get up and go to Hunters. I waited a while, until I had enough courage built up inside me, then left the house quickly, before the courage had a chance to disappear.  
  
I turned on the radio, and turned up the volume loud, feeling the beat of the music all the way to my bones. I was going to do this. I was going to talk to Hunter. I felt my pulse speed up as I neared his house.  
  
I parked on the side of the driveway, and laid my head down on the steering wheel, sitting in silence. I took a couple deep breaths, wondering if meditating would calm me down. Taking one last breath, I slowly opened the car door.  
  
Left foot, right foot, I directed myself. I took the last few steps to get to the front door, then stood there in silence, trying to gain more courage. I looked down at myself, smoothing my hands down the side of my pants, wiping the sweat off my palms. I took a deep breath, held it for a minute, then released. Blinking away the sudden tears that had blurred my eyes I raised my fist up to the door.  
  
I knocked.  
  
I heard footsteps walking to the door. The door swung open, and I found myself staring into the Hunters striking green eyes.  
  
-Fatalinie Blanchet  
  
(Commercial Break…He He He!!!)  
  
  
  
Sorry you guys!!! I had to end it there!!! You see, I'm only expecting to write one more chapter…Unless something inspires me to write another part… Anyway, I'm in the middle of the last chapter…It'll be up in a couple days…Hopefully… Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! 


	9. Reconciliation

Authors note: Okay, so this is the last chapter. I kind of ended it like you would the end of a book with a sequel ahead. If anybody wants to write a sequel to this fic, feel free. Sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been busy…(Another excuse) Anyway, R&R…Thanks!!!  
  
Oh ya, I don't own these books, my names not Cate Tiernan.  
  
  
  
We stared at each other a moment and Hunter studied me, his eyes straining to see through the dark. I heard him lightly moan in pain, as he realized who I was.  
  
"Morgan?" he whispered. I nodded slowly, still meeting his gaze. I felt a shudder of pain run through my body as I stood there staring at him. What if I had assumed wrong? What if Hunter still wanted to strip me of my powers? I shut my eyes, feeling tears trickle down my face.  
  
My negative thoughts were interrupted as I felt a pair of arms on my body, wrapping me in a tight hug. I sighed in relief as I realized that they were Hunters arms. I let go of the breath I was unconsciously holding, and hugged him back. We held each other, both choking and sobbing in happiness.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again Morgan," Hunter whispered in my ear. My face was buried in his shoulder, his in my hair. We slowly walked into the house, with our arms around each other. As we tried to walk into the living room together, I stumbled over his foot, and we both fell to the ground. He pulled me onto his lap, holding me close. Heat pumped through my body. Hunter was with me. We were together again.  
  
He pulled away slightly, his hand on my cheek. I looked at his teary face, wishing I'd spent these last six months with him. He looked deeply in my eyes, then started crying again, pulling me to him in another hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry Morgan, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he mumbled over and over again. This time I was the one to pull away. I linked my arms around his neck, drawing his face towards mine. I brought my lips up to his, silencing him. He moaned and wrapped his arms around me tighter. We kissed, our bodies close.  
  
We sat together, enveloped in our own world. How could I have ever lived without this? Without Hunter, my muirn beatha dans?  
  
We heard footsteps, then a loud gasp of surprise from more than one person. We immediately pulled away from each other, untangling ourselves. I looked up to see Bree, Robbie, and the rest of Kithic. I jumped up and ran to Bree, hugging her tightly. We were joined by more pairs of arms, and I looked up to see everyone crying.  
  
I smiled widely, my happiness bounding off the walls. I remembered. It was Saturday night, the night when Kithic got together. I laughed, thanking my luck. We all gathered in the other room. I was surrounded by everyone, being the center of attention. They all apologized over and over again; telling me it was their entire fault. I lightly pushed them all away and took a seat on the couch. Hunter was immediately by my side, followed by Bree and Robbie.  
  
Hunter scooped me up in his arms and placed me on his lap, cradling me like a baby, holding me close. I rested my head on his chest, feeling the warmth of his body surrounding me. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I was finally back.  
  
Wrapping my arms around his neck, I turned to look at the others, who were huddled around us like little children begging for candy. I turned back to Hunter, stealing a quick kiss.  
  
"I'm so glad to be back," I said quietly, looking around at my coven. My eyes bounced between each of them, feeling their delight of my homecoming. I smiled and snuggled down into Hunters arms. I sighed.  
  
"So, how have you been doing Morgan?" Ethan asked me. I sighed.  
  
"Not so great. It's been hard without all of you, but I've managed to live." I replied. "And as you can see, I'm looking pretty good, right?" I got up from Hunters embrace and twirled around in a small circle, then sat back down again in Hunters lap. "Oh, and if you didn't notice, I now wear a bra," I said proudly, pulling out one of the straps and snapping it against my shoulder.  
  
"Yes, we can see that," Hunter said, laughing. I giggled and laid back in his arms.  
  
"So, what's happened since I've left?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we've spent these last months searching desperately for you. I have to admit it's been a horrible time for all of us. You really covered your tracks well, didn't you?" Jenna said. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I was so scared that you guys might find me and try to take my powers away. I was extra careful in changing my age, name, style…everything," I looked at them sadly, wondering how I could ever fear the people I love. Hunter wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Morgan. I was just so confused. Just the thought or you betraying me scared me to death. Please forgive me," he whispered into my ear, quiet enough to prevent others from hearing.  
  
"Shut up, Hunter, I'm not mad at you, I never was. It was just a misunderstanding. But we all know the truth now, and were all together again." I whispered back. He nodded and pulled me closer. I looked out at Bree and the rest of the coven, who quickly leaned back into there regular positions, pretending that they weren't trying to listen in on our private conversation. I laughed.  
  
"So, have you studied any since you left?" Hunter asked me aloud. I nodded. This is the Hunter I remember. Always asking about what I've learned. As much as it had bugged me before, it felt good to hear those words.  
  
"That's pretty much all I've been doing these last months. Memorizing the runes, learning more about my abilities. I tried to use as little magick as possible; I didn't want to be tracked down. On my spare time I worked as a waitress at a club."  
  
"Make any friends?" Bree asked.  
  
"I made one or two. I actually have Marie's car with me. She said I was allowed to borrow it if I wanted. This was the only place I could think of for a vacation, so, here I am! I personally didn't expect this to happen. I still thought that you guys were against me, so I was just going to keep my distance.  
  
"I found that I couldn't keep away from practical Magick. I was drawn there . I saw Hunter," I looked at him, "and talked to Alyce, who told me what had really happened. I was scared that maybe she was lying, but I just had to come over here and see you for myself," I finished. Hunter laughed.  
  
"Well, since we're all together again I think that we should have some kind of a party. What do you think?" Robbie asked, "In celebration of Morgan's return." Everyone agreed. I shut my eyes, concentrating on decorating the room. I chanted a spell, feeling my power strong with life. When I was satisfied, I opened my eyes, looking around the silent room. I felt eyes on me and I noticed that everyone was looking at me. I smiled and lifted my hands proudly.  
  
"Like it?" I asked the silent faces who were looking at me oddly. The room was covered in confetti and streamers of all colors. I had candles of every size burning on shelves, tables, cabinets. Anywhere there was an open space. On a table I had put pop, pizza, pies, cakes, chips, and any other food or drink that sounded appealing at the time. Music was blasted throughout the room, and I felt my body aching with the desire to dance.  
  
"Dance with me," I whispered in Hunters ear, clasping his hand in mine as I led him to the center of the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him close. . He moved his head up to mine, and I stared into his green eyes. He moved his head down, and I felt his hot breath on my neck. I moaned in happiness as he began placing soft kisses across my neck. God, I loved him.  
  
He moved his head up to mine once again, capturing my lips with his, and after a moment, I forced myself to pull away. He groaned in displeasure and pulled me close again. I pulled away, loving the thought that I, Morgan Rowlands, could do this to him.  
  
"Sorry Hunter, but this is a fast dance, and I want to show off to you," I whispered in his ear. I laughed as he growled in frustration, and smiled as he joined in with me. I was finally back, and every thing was perfect.  
  
I paused and shut my eyes, imagining a slow song starting on the radio. Immediately my desired song started to play, and I felt Hunters arms wrap around my waist.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(Hunters POV)  
  
We danced together, and it felt so good to have my arms around her once again. How had I lived without her?  
  
I looked up to see Robbie and Bree dancing together on our right, Sky and Raven on our left, and Simon and Jenna, our most recent couple, directly in front of us. It was sweet. The four couples in Kithic all dancing together. I smiled. Everything was great, more perfect than I could ever imagine.  
  
I felt a sudden wave of dizziness and I shut my eyes to steady myself. As I opened then again I took a deep breath. This was a result of a spell, a strong spell. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body and I gasped in pain. I had to warn Morgan.  
  
"Morgan-," I began, but stopped abruptly as the room suddenly began to darken. I looked into Morgan's face one last time before the flames in the candles lost there glow. I felt Morgan's hands drop from my shoulders, and I heard her scream. I reached out my hands, trying to find her, but found nothing but air. I heard a scream from the left, then another to the right, each one belonging to a different person. I heard one last shrill scream and felt my legs collapsing under me as the world erupted in darkness.  
  
I slowly gained consciousness, my head pounding like drums, loud painful drums. I glanced around the room and noticed two things. Everyone else was scattered around the room unconscious, just in the midst of waking up. I counted the number of bodies I saw, eight counting me. Another flash of pain shot through me as I realized that Raven, Bree, and Jenna were gone, along with Morgan.  
  
I screamed in agony, my blood hammering with pain and rage.  
  
  
  
-Fatalinie Blanchet  
  
  
  
1 Finished!!!  
  
Did you like it??? Well, that's all I'm gonna have for this fic. I left it off at a good place for a sequel. Maybe sometime I'll write one, or, like I said above, someone can write one for me and carry out my fic. Anyway, please review!!! I'm truly sorry for making you guys wait so long for the last chapter, and if you are all really nice and give me LOTS of reviews, I'm sure that would inspire me to write a sequel. REVIEW!!!  
  
Thank you all for the support in writing this fic…Thanks to Kali for helping me on most of this…Thanks to anyone who's reviewed!!! And more thanks to anybody who reviews right NOW!!! 


	10. Alone

Authors Note: Okay, so this isn't exactly a sequel, it's more of a few chapter add ons It's pretty short...Please excuse me for it's lateness. I have to be in the mood to write, or my writing sucks…Anyways, R&R!!!  
  
  
  
Hunters POV  
  
I looked around the room, my head aching in pain. I took a couple steps, and stumbled as another wave of pain hit me. Crouching down on the floor, I held my head in my hands, one on either side. I took deep breaths, in and out, in and out. My vision began to focus, and I turned my head, finding myself directly in front of Robbie, who was staring down at me, a mask of confusion on his face.  
  
I reached out to him, asking silently for his help in standing up. He reached down to offer his help, and I gasped in surprise as my hand passed through his. Looking up into his face, I saw that it wasn't me who was no longer solid, but Robbie. He was slowly fading away, like a pencil drawing that had been erased, the dim outline of the figure still slightly visible. I turned my head slightly, looking at the others. I cried out as I noticed that everyone else had began to fade also.  
  
I felt a swell of pain as it blasted through me. I collapsed to the floor, my eyes pinched shut. When I opened them again, after the pain had ceased, I didn't have to glance around the room to know that I was alone, completely and utterly alone.  
  
-Fatalinie Blanchet  
  
Okay, that's it so far! I know it was short, and please don't get mad, and Hey! It's the end of the school year! I should feel free!!! Anyway, Please, review!!! I only have 104!!! How about I give the person who is the uh…hmmm…*Tongue sticking out of mouth in deep thought* the…111 reviewer…I'll give them a hint on what's going to happen!!! So, review!!!  
  
Oh, and the next part will be up…uh, some time…hopefully soon, but we'll have to see…Review!!! 


	11. Fade

Authors Note: You know, I really had no intention of continuing this fic, but after reading the last review (Thanks Ballet Babe83!) I decided to read over my fic and see if I got a spark of inspiration. Well, in truth, my memory of the books has faded drastically, but I think I'll be able to piece it all together. So, without any more stalling, here's the eleventh chapter of Wrongly Accused (more than a year late!)  
  
I don't own, so please, with all the kindness you can gather, don't sue!!!  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I looked in confusion as the pain in my mind slowly subsided. The feeling of dizziness lessened, and my eyes scanned the room, puzzled to see that Raven, Bree, and Jenna were fuzzy, almost see-through. It wasn't as if my vision was distorted; their bodies had actually begun to fade. I looked down at my own hands, wondering if I was also involved in the strange spell that had been cruelly cast over us. I could see the carpet through my hand.  
  
But as I looked closer, my hand began to fill in, as if someone was painting a picture before my eyes. My skin was becoming solid and each unique feature revived itself, making my hand whole again. I raised my eyes to look at the others, and realized that Raven, Bree, and Jenna had also begun the swift shift back to solid bodies. I noticed something else also. A fuzzy Robbie, Sky, and Simon had joined us in the room, looking down at their bodies in bewilderment as their bodies slowly began to form. But there was one thing missing. One person missing. My muirn beatha dans.  
  
Oh, Goddess, no! Please, don't take him away from me! We've just reunited again, for the first time in 6 months. Don't you dare take him away from me! I won't allow it! I will get him back, and you sure as hell better help me! My mind screamed, turning from a begging tone to a more forceful and angry one as my will power kicked in. I would not lose him. Ever. And to my sheer delight, the outline of Hunter's body began taking shape, slowly filling in, like all of the others. We are going to be okay, my mind whispered, hoping that if I were to think it, it would come true. I was wrong.  
  
I noticed that something was wrong as Hunter raised his head, tears in his eyes, and eyes the room in utter confusion. As I ran up to him, reaching down to put my arms around him, wanting to feel him in my arms as proof that we were okay. But my hands went right through him. I began to whimper in fear, pleading that this was all a dream. Maybe I had passed out in happiness and had allowed my fear in losing Hunter again take over. But as he began to scream and cry in pain, pleading for the Goddess to bring me back, to bring us all back, I knew that this was just another part of the puzzle that created the continuous nightmare I was living.  
  
Oh, how I wanted to hold him, wanted to comfort him as his last shred of hope slowly dissolved and his eyes grew empty. But I couldn't. We were in different realms, and he couldn't see, hear, or touch us. It didn't make sense. As I cried, huddled beside Hunter's shaking body, the rest of my coven gathered around me, holding me, crying with me, sharing my pain. It was soothing, but not the same without Hunter's arms around me, too. The rest of my coven could touch me. And it was dreadful to think that Hunter couldn't see us, that he was all alone. I at least had my coven, my family, to comfort me, but Hunter had nothing.  
  
I shivered, crying into the shoulder of Bree as she rocked me back and forth. I knew that we needed to get ourselves together, to wipe away the tears, the fear, the anger, and begin to plan what needed to be done to bring Hunter back. Or to bring us back. But we didn't know what had been altered. We had all dissolved, disappearing, and then coming back, but now Hunter couldn't feel our presences. Were we still in the same room, or was this another room, spelled to look like the room we were partying in? It was all so confusing. How do you decipher a spell that you can't understand?  
  
I slowly stood up, wiping away the trail of tears that had dried on my cheeks. I wouldn't cry anymore. We would break the spell, and strip the powers of whoever had placed it. Personally, my guess was my father, though I don't know if he even deserved such a title. Normal people don't abuse their rights as parents by punishing their children for not becoming evil like them. And Ciaran knew me well enough to use the thing I loved most to hurt me. He used Hunter.  
  
The others slowly stood up with me, there eyes full of sorrow and confusion. I walked around, touching things, making sure that it was only Hunter we couldn't touch. It was. I turned to the hallway and began making my way towards it, walking across the room. As I took the last step from the room, I hit a barrier. And flew backwards. I glared at the invisible wall that locked us in the room, knowing that I should have expected it. Why would the spell caster make it easy for us to break the spell by giving us access to the outside world where we could find help?  
  
"We need to do something," I spoke quietly, just above a whisper. "Have any of who encountered anything like this before? Do we have any information we can use to defeat the spell that's been cast?" They looked around at each other, and from the blank look in their eyes, I knew it was hopeless. There was nothing we could do.  
  
I heard someone begin to laugh, and I was about ready to wipe the smile of the face of whoever found this moment amusing when I noticed that the sound was coming from behind me. And my entire coven, including a crying Hunter, was all in front of me. I stood up, turning around slowly and came face to face with Ciaran, a beaming smile like the Cheshire cat lighting up his face. I did the only thing I could think of. Gathered all of my physical strength, and lashed out at him, hitting him across the face. His smile didn't falter once. I aimed to take another hit when Hunter began screaming. I turned to look as he crumpled to the floor, his body writhing in pain.  
  
"Hit me again, and I'll kill him," Ciaran whispered in my ear, just loud enough to be heard over Hunters moans of agony. Tears stung my eyes as I flung myself at Hunter and tried to touch him. But again my hand went through him, and his screaming continued. I kneeled down beside him, not knowing what to do, not knowing how to make the pain go away. Then I knew what I would have to do. Knew what Ciaran would ask of me, and I knew what my answer would have to be. The last of my pride shattered as I stared down at my soulmate's body, and I crawled to Ciaran, ready to do anything, even embrace the dark side, for Hunter.  
  
-Fatalinie Blanchet  
  
Did you like it? It's past 12 o-clock and I'm tired, but I wanted to get it uploaded tonight, so here it is! Please excuse the lateness of the chapter, but I fear that it took so long that I lost all of my fans and there will be no reviews!!!!! Will you review for me??? Review for my inspiration so I can continue??? Review!!!! 


	12. Dark Embrace

Author's Note: Well, here you all go, the twelfth chapter! Hope you like it! Please review!!  
  
No, I don't own anything (well, except the plotline for this fic) so don't sue.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I knew what I needed to do. But what if joining the dark side still led to the death of my muirn beatha dans? Would he wish me to spend the rest of my life in the malicious arms of darkness? Or would he rather have me sacrifice his life in order to live one of my own, even though it's without him? One last glance at Hunters screaming body melted away the small amount of doubt that had rooted itself in the depths of my mind. I would do anything for him, and this small sacrifice on my part would only bring our souls closer together.  
  
I blinked away the tears that stung at the edges of my eyes, and sitting on my knees in front of Ciaran, I lowered my head and covered my face with my hands. As I finally lost control and let my tears flow I felt the last ounce of my pride slip away. I began to beg.  
  
"P...please, Ci...Father, please, d...don't hurt him. P...please take the pain away. Father, please, I'll ...I'll do anything, just take the pain away. P...please, daddy," I cried. For the first time in my life, I actually felt like a daughter to him. Without the walls that had kept me guarded, the walls that had reminded me constantly of my father's evil, I could actually look upon him as whom he really was. He was my father, and no amount of evil or betrayal can take that away. He sat down beside me, his hand petting my hair as I laid my head in his lap. If someone was looking in on us, they might assume that my father was comforting me as I sobbed about a recent fling that broke my heart. The scenario was similar but in this case, it involved an evil, demented father whose poor, good-hearted daughter was begging him to stop killing her soul mate.  
  
"Now, honey, you know there's only one thing I want from you," he whispered sweetly in my ear. I cringed. "Now, this is the last time I'll ask. You either join me on the dark side, or I'll give you one minute to say good-bye to Hunter before I kill him. It's your choice, I'll give you a couple seconds to think about it, but I want it word for word from your mouth that you'll join me. You better decide fast because I don't thing his body can take it much longer." I nodded and slowly crawled back to Hunter as his life slowly began slipping away. I reached to wipe the tears from his face but I only felt the air where warm flesh should have been. I let out a sob and turned to look at Ciaran.  
  
"P...please, I'll go with you, I'll join the d...d...dark side, but I want to feel his touch one more time." I turned back to gaze once more at his body. I reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes, taking a deep breath so I could continue. "I want to kiss his lips one last time, for one last memory of this life. Please, just give me this one wish and I'll surrender to you. This is all I'm asking of you, please." Turning back around to face Ciaran, I saw him nod and mumble some words.  
I looked back at Hunter, and this time when I reached out to touch his face, I could feel his skin. I laughed in joy and pulled him into my lap, his head resting on my lap. Still engulfed in pain, he opened his eyes and stared up at me. Tears began dripping down my face again, and I leaned down to lightly touch my lips to his. His hand tried to reach up and touch me, but the pain that wracked his body had sucked his strength out. Using my thumbs to wipe his tears away, I whispered my final goodbye.  
  
"I love you Hunter, despite all that has happened I'll always love you. Never forget that." He smiled slightly, but it slipped from his face as another wave if pain took over, and he began to cough, his chest heaving for breath. I saw blood begin to seep out the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Ciaran, take the spell off him! Take the damn spell off him now or the deal is off!" I screamed out. I wrapped my hands around his body, cradling him. "Oh please, just take it off him!" I whispered. He complied. Hunter's body relaxed as he fell unconscious in my arms. Ciaran grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Hunter's body. I shivered, a sudden chill possessing my body.  
  
"We have to go now, Morgan. It's time to begin your training." Ciaran said as put his arm around my waist. I looked up to see the rest of my coven, staring at me, crying and hugging each other. I realized that Ciaran must have put a spell up to keep them away from us. I met their eyes one by one, whispered one last 'I love you' as I heard Ciaran chanting a spell. Then darkness took over.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it for now. I finally dragged myself away from my piles of homework to finally sit down and write this. Please review!!! The more reviews I get, the less time you'll have to wait for the next chapter! (It's the inspiration that keeps me writing!) I'm thinking about editing the earlier chapters (I read them over and found many unwanted glitches!) so if there's any critiques (and I'm sure there are!) feel free to email me! Thanks!  
  
-Fatalinie Blanchet 


	13. Hateful Teachings

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been a billion years since I've updated, but whenever I see a review in my inbox it immediately makes me want to continue my fic, so I sat down and began writing! Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me throughout this fic (it's _still_ not done yet!) and I truly hope you've enjoyed it so far! I spent a month in Europe this summer, then came home and spent most of the time working or partying! But I came back to update! Sorry for the wait, please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweep, I don't want to own Sweep, I'm simply enjoying the great plot and characters!

* * *

**

**Four months later**

"Come on, just try it one last time," my father said, patting my cheek gently. "Just say the words clearly: Saelia Olliaf." I glared at him. After having heard the damn words a hundred times now I was getting a little annoyed.

"I know how to say the words! I'm tired and I'm just not feeling the power," I complained. I was lying, I knew it, he knew it, but with my power he knew not to mess with me. Although I was his student, I still had a lot of knowledge locked up inside me that had a habit of getting lose when I lost control.

"How the hell do you expect to kill your old coven if you can't master a damn skinning spell? Just say the words and the skin will melt off the damn kid! I'm hungry and want to go to the mall to get a bite to eat before the damn place closes! Hurry up! I'm losing patience with you, daughter." I huffed and glared angrily at him. "Come on Morgan, just do it!" I nodded and said the words dully. Nothing happened.

"No no no! You're doing it all wrong! You have to say it with force, with feeling! You're supposed to be strong, Morgan!" he shouted at me. "Don't you remember what they did to you? Don't you remember the pain Hunter put you through? You deserve to get back at them, to have the final word! Do you remember how betrayed you felt when Hunter, your so-called soul mate, was going to strip you of your powers? Your entire coven agreed to destroy you! This is you chance for revenge, and unless you learn this damn spell you'll never be able to succeed!" I felt a fiery sensation in my body, felt it grow and stretch inside me, it's claws sinking into my flesh. Crimson dots blotched my vision and my mind was filled with so much rage that I gave up trying to control its power. And damn did that devastate the house's living room.

I could distantly hear Ciaran screaming at me to turn it off, but personally, I don't really know how. Nor do I really want to. I shut my eyes, enjoying the rush of power that was whirling around me; my heart was pounding, my head felt light. It seemed to go on forever, but then it slowly faded and came back to me, wrapping itself around me like a protective blanket.

It was the first time in months that I truly felt safe. No one could hurt me now. My eyes opened slowly and I found myself staring Ciaran in the face, and he didn't look too happy. But really, when did he ever look happy? It wasn't until a couple moments later that I saw his hand raised into a fist as if he was going to hit me.

"Oh Ciaran, father dearest, I wouldn't if I were you," I whispered out hatefully. "I have so much more power than you. You could _never_ hurt me. You've spent these four months teaching me all you knew. What, you thought you'd be able to control me? I am my own person now; I have my own beliefs and morals. I will not kill the innocent, which means that this child here," I said, pointing to the little boy beside me, "is not going to die."

"Damn it Morgan! He's just some stupid homeless boy! He's like what? Five years old? He won't even notice! You need to learn to kill and this child is a perfect target! I never knew you were so weak!" he screamed, spitting fire. I laughed, dropping to my knees beside the shuddering boy who was curled up in the fetal position and sobbing into his arms.

"Shhâ€ It's okay honey. This bad man won't hurt you. It's okay, little boy," I whispered to him. I picked him up gently and cradled him in my arms, rocking him back and forth. "Kalef Ofienday," I said soothingly as I leaned down to kiss his forehead. The boy's body immediately went limp, his face going slack as his head fell backwards.

"What'd you do? What kind of killing spell is that?" Ciaran asked me excitedly. I pushed the boys body off my lap, wincing inwardly as it dropped harshly to the ground. Ciaran had an evil grin on his face. I smirked at him, walking slowly towards him.

"Oh daddy, did you really think I couldn't do it? Kill a stupid little child? Did you really doubt me? You think my powers are strong, well daddy dearest, my mind is much stronger. I am a weapon, a beautiful instrument of malevolence and sin that is about to be unleashed to the world. I'm going to tear this place apart," I whispered as I ran a hand down his cheek. He shut his eyes, enraptured in his thoughts of gaining power.

"But Ciaran?" His eyes opened to look at me curiously as I pulled my hand back from his face. "Don't you _ever_ doubt me again!" I said harshly as I backhanded him, sending power through my hand as it connected with his face. I giggled mischievously as he collapsed to his knees, screaming as his jaw shattered under my touch. "You do not own me anymore. Sure, you've taught me all you knew about power, but guess what? You really didn't know a hell of a lot. The only thing you've really taught me is how to hate. You've plagued my mind with sadistic thoughts, made me want to hurt people with the powers that I've been blessed with. That is the _only_ thing I thank you for. You let me see the truth about my old coven, and I can't wait to kill their sorry asses. You will die, Ciaran, but don't think that you've failed. Hunter will die too. Your death will come easy, but trust me, when I'm done with Hunter he'll be begging for me to end his life. And I will, oh yes" I shivered in anticipation and shut my eyes, licking my lips. "I'll kill him so slowly and painfully that his forsaken soul will be forever trapped in the empty rooms of my house, still screaming in remembrance of the agony I have subjected on him. You created a dark queen, and I've come to rule the darkness. You were strong, Ciaran, don't doubt your power. I was just stronger." I said with a soft voice.

"You were a good witch, but you sucked as a father," I said, then whispered a binding spell. Ciaran was trying to talk to me, trying to beg me to stop. It didn't faze me at all. I leaned down and picked up the boys body and as I walked to the front door I trailed my left hand over the walls, the furniture, the curtains. When I got to the doorway I turned back around and looked at Ciaran from across the room. His eyes met mine, pleading for freedom. I simply smiled and picked up a candle from the table beside me. Blowing lightly on the wick, the candle ignited and flickered helplessly against my breath. One last struggled scream from Ciaran was droned out as I threw the candle in the room, watching as flames erupted everywhere I had touched. The roaring fire had just begun its feast when I shut the door behind me, walking towards the car that was packed with all my belongings. After setting the boy's body in the passenger seat leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips, breathing gently into his mouth. His body shuddered and he began to breath again. His violet eyes looked up at me and as I whispered a sleeping spell his eyes got foggy and slowly closed. I wrapped a blanket around him, then pulled out my makeup kit and began re-applying my eyeliner.

"Widow's Vale, here I come," I whispered sweetly, then started the ignition.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked it! Please review because they really are the only things that keep me going! (Unless you want me to stop of course!) Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and I would love to hear your ideas on how you want this fic to end! The more reviews I get the more I'll want to write!**

**-Fatalinie Blanchet**

(Please, visit my live journal TattooedPixie and enjoy reading a little about my life. If you'd like to read my locked entries give me your live journal name thingy and I'll add you as a friend! Please comment on my entries!)


	14. Bleeding Rose

**Author's Note: Woohoo! Finally another chapter up! And guess what? It's actually longer than the other chapters! (I think!) We've had two weeks of Winter break so I've been able to spend some time writing this fic! (I really don't know where it's heading! I briefly know what may happen in the next chapter, but anything further than that is a blank! So any ideas would be absolutely wonderful!) **

**Hmm… Spent the last couple weeks preparing for the rushed and unorganized Christmas that was approaching but it ended as quickly as it came! I finished this chapter on December 30th, but unfortunately I was up at my cabin where there is no Internet connection so I was unable to post it any earlier. Hope you guys enjoy it! (I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I got to slut up little Miss Morgan!) I'm writing chapter 15 right now so hopefully it'll be up within the next couple weeks! Please please please give me you're ideas and tell me where you want the story to go!**

**I don't own, so don't sue. **

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Here we go!**

**(Since some people have been confused, so to clear it up before you read, Tyler is the little boy that Morgan saved after Ciaran tried to get her to use a skinning spell on him in the last chapter. And Morgan is a bitch because in the last four months Ciaran has basically been brainwashing her and at this point in time, she pissed at the world and feels like taking her anger out on it…. As well as Hunter!)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No, I don't want the goddamn combo! Just give me two small fries, two hamburgers, and a small coke!" I screamed at the stupid teenager who was trying to place my order. "Here's the money, now get the hell out of my face and make me the food! I expect it to be brought to my table within five minutes!" I snatched the receipt from his hand, turned on my heel and stalked away. I set Tyler down into the seat across from me and turned to get my purse out to re-apply my makeup. I must look pretty for my darling Hunter! The next thing I knew, I felt a little body climb into my lap and I looked down to see Tyler smiling up at me sweetly.

"And what do you think you're doing, sweetheart?" I asked him. He grinned at me and his bright blue eyes sparkled as hugged me. I opened my mouth to say something just as the teenager came by to drop off our food. Tyler hungrily grabbed the tasty hamburger and began chowing down, accidentally dropping small pieces of lettuce onto my lap.

"Okay, Tyler, let's have another secret time." I told him, munching on some fries. He looked over and me and sniffed lightly.

"Who first?" he asked with his timid little voice.

"Hmmm… how about I go first? So far I've told you my age, where I grew up, where I went to school, named all of my old friends, and told you that I was a witch. Today, I'm going to tell you two secrets. It's okay, Tyler, you still only have to tell one," I said as I saw the look on his face. "Okay, first of all, my one and only love is named Hunter. You'll be meeting him today! And secondly, we came to Widow's Vale because I'm very angry with Hunter. The thing is, he hurt me pretty badly. We're here because I want revenge. Your turn."

"Umm…I have a lil' sister named Hallie," he told me quietly.

"Oh that's great! Is she as adorable as you?" I asked, happy that he was finally telling something about his family.

"Yup, and she is even prettier." He said and giggled.

"Okay Tyler, it's time to get going! Let's stop in the bathroom so I can do my makeup and then we can hop in the car and pay a visit to my old coven. They'll be meeting tonight." I whispered and giggled quietly. Damn, revenge was sweet. "Hey Tyler, when we're done tonight," _and when I've washed the blood off my hands_, I whispered to myself, "we should go get some ice cream to celebrate, okay?" He nodded anxiously and took my hand as I walked to the bathroom.

I sighed deeply as I looked at myself in the broken mirror that graced the wall of the scummy bathroom. I ran my hand lightly down the line of the cracked glass, mending the edges together.

"Hey baby, why don't you sing me one of the songs that I taught you?" I asked Tyler sweetly, enjoying the little smile I got in return. Tyler had a beautiful voice and I taught him songs to kill the time while we drove to Widow's Vale.

_"You don't remember me but I remember you  
__I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
__But who can decide what they dream?  
__And dream I do…  
__I believe in you. I'll-"_

"I'm sorry for cutting you off, but can you sing a different song? How about you sing _Going Under_, instead? I think it may fit the mood a little better, okay baby?" He nodded slowly, looking at me curiously. Yet he continued as I asked.

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
__Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
__Screaming, Deceiving, and Bleeding for you  
__And you still won't hear me  
__Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
__Maybe I'll wake up for once  
__Not tormented daily defeated by you  
__Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
__I'm dying again.  
__I die again.  
__I'm going under  
__Drowning in you  
__I'm falling forever  
__I've got to break through  
__I'm going under…"_

Tyler's sweet voice echoed throughout the bathroom and I let myself drown in his words. I stared at myself in the mirror, marveling at how much I've changed. How much I've grown. I was so much stronger now, my power swimming underneath my skin, making it look as if my body was lightly glowing. My hair was longer now, looking untamed and wild as it rolled in waves to my waist. Every morning I applied some simple black eyeliner and mascara, put my hair in a high ponytail and went through the day looking causal and comfortable.

But not today. Oh no, not today. Today I was going to be sexy and gorgeous, everything that my past life had stopped me from ever exulting. I was going to show Hunter everything he had lost when he betrayed me.

"That was beautiful, sweetheart! You are so talented," I told Tyler as I leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Now I'm almost done, just a little more makeup and then you can tell me how I look, okay?" He nodded and I leaned over to fix up my eyeliner and lipstick.

Smacking my lips together, I took a couple steps back to assess myself. I smiled mischievously as I took in my stunning appearance. I wore a crimson mini skirt that covered only a shred of my thighs along with a white lace spaghetti strap that ended right above my belly button and showed off my cleavage with its low neckline. My favorite pair of high heels made it look as if my tan legs went on for miles. White fishnet stockings stretched up my legs, ending mid-thigh. Only a couple inches further up were a pair of lacy garters with a single white bow in the center. I now had five piercings in my left ear and four in the right, each holding large silver hoops with tiny rainbow beads. I had my tongue, my eyebrow, my lip, and my belly button pierced as well. My chocolate hair was streaked with red and lay across my shoulders seductively. The best part was the new tattoo that decorated the center of my lower back; a single black rose, adorned with three menacing thorns and two drops of blood falling from one of the tips. Damn, I looked good.

I was finally home, and despite that warm feeling that tingled in my stomach as I remembered my childhood, I couldn't ignore the pure and raw rage that burned under my surface. It was eating me up, spreading through me like a plague as it devoured all the sanity that I possess, leaving a broken and tattered shell in its place. _This is what you did to me_, my mind whispered. _Look how you've destroyed me, Hunter. This is all that's left after you tore me apart. _

And then I felt nothing.

"I think you are very pretty, Morgan! I think that Hunter will be sad that he hurt you," Tyler whispered quietly. A smile lit of my face and I scooped him up in my arms, hugging him tight against me.

"I'm so happy I found you," I whispered back to him.

"Me too," Tyler replied.

"So after I've finished with what I need to do here in Widow's Vale, why don't you and me drive to a decent looking town and buy a small cottage to live in? Now that you're six years old we really should get you enrolled in an elementary school and I should probably get a steady job. Sound good?" I asked. He nodded excitedly.

"That'd be great," he said as I set him back down on his feet. Tyler took my hand and led me back to my car. I was leaning over, buckling Tyler's seat belt as I heard a deep voice whistle a catcall in my direction. Looking over my shoulder I saw a heavy man sitting in the driver's seat of a pickup truck covered in dirt. He grinned suggestively at me, showing off his crooked yellow teeth. He took a swig of his beer, a drag of his cigarette, and then backhanded the woman in his passenger seat. My blood began to boil.

"Tyler honey, I'm going to be right back, okay? I need you to stay right here in this seat while I'm gone." I told Tyler. He looked at me suspiciously.

"You're going to come back, aren't you?" he asked, his voice shaking as his eyes filled with tears. "Are you going to leave me?" I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course not! You and me are family now remember? Family doesn't leave each other! I just have some business to deal with. I promise to be back in a few minutes. Okay? Don't worry about it honey," I whispered and pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes as it fell across his forehead.

I stepped away, shutting the car door as I turned to walk towards the pickup truck. With an extra swing to the hips I strutted over to the disgustingly hairy man that was making crude gestures in my direction. With an inviting smile on my face, I approached the vehicle as if I didn't have a care in the world. I looked at the woman in the passenger seat, a ripple of anger strumming through my body as I saw the arrangement of bruises that scattered her pretty face. Her eyes met mine for a moment and then she looked down in shame. I turned to look at the driver.

"Hey, big boy. I heard you calling me. There something you want to say to me?" I asked in a sugary voice. I lowered my head slightly, and then looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Or perhaps something you want to do to me?" I finished innocently.

"There sure is, sweet thang," the man said. I giggled.

"Well, why don't you come with me for a couple minutes then?" I said quietly as I offered my hand to him. He grinned and took it quickly. I led him towards the back of the fast food restaurant, feeling sick just thinking about what I would have to do in order to pay the pig back for hurting the woman in his truck. _Ugh, stupid men!_

The moment we turned the corner to reveal a dark secluded area the man shoved me up against the wall, eagerly pressing his lips to my skin. I pushed him away in order to breathe, and then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"There is one lesson that every worthless man needs to learn in this world. Women are not your play toys. We are not here to be slapped around when you're feeling angry or raped when you're feeling horny. This will teach you never to hurt a woman again," I whispered angrily, then pressed my lips tightly to his, releasing my power into his body. I pulled away quickly, beginning to laugh as his mouth opened in a soundless to wipe tears from my eyes.

I swift knee in the groin brought him to his knees. My power danced through him, sending liquid fire through his veins. Finally, withdrawing a scream, it flew out of his open mouth and soaked back into my skin.

"Don't mess with us, baby. We aren't the weaker sex." Then I turned and walked away, knowing that the next year would be hell for this disgraceful man. My power had been laced with a simple spell, a spell that would teach any dishonorable man that it is wrong to hurt woman. Any time that man was enveloped in lust, instead of feeling the need for fulfillment, the man would feel a sharp and agonizing pain that would last for about an hour or so. Any time that man felt the need to hurt a woman, physically or mentally, his anger would be replaced by lust, therefore starting the same vicious cycle.

I went back to my car and sat down, turning to flash a smile at Tyler.

"See! I told you it would only be a couple minutes! Now let's get going," I said, and started the ignition. Although I hadn't been in Widow's Vale for four months, I remembered exactly how to get to Hunter's house. As I parked the car next to the sidewalk near his driveway, I counted the number of cars that were parked in and near his driveway. Perfect. Everyone was there. I turned back to Tyler.

"Now Tyler, I'm going to be gone for a little while, right in that house," I said as I pointed to Hunter's house. "I don't want you coming inside, but if you need me, all you have to do is honk the horn and I'll come out to get you, okay?" I told him, my excitement leaking from my body. I looked into the front mirror, reapplied my lipstick and quickly ran my hands through my hair. I leaned over to kiss Tyler's forehead.

"Wish me luck!" Then I hopped out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I made my way up to Hunter's front door, feeling a tid bit of déjà vu as I knocked on the door. I heard some loud voices, pounding footsteps, and then the door swung open, revealing a sexy Hunter. He was leaning against the doorframe, trying to figure out why a woman dressed like a hooker was standing outside his door. I waited, staring him straight in the eyes. I could see the exact moment my identity dawned on him. Surprise and shock danced across his features, settling with cold fear.

I looked up at him, licking my lips slowly, savoring the sweet taste of revenge.

"Hey, Hunter," I said mischievously, and then conjured a switchblade in my right hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voili! I hoped you liked it! The first song was _Taking Over Me_, by Evanescence, and the second song was _Going Under_, also by Evanescence! Please Please Please review! Like I said before, reviews are the only things that keep me going! Without them, I lose all my inspiration! I hope to have the next chapter up soon! (I'm actually writing it right now while watching Princess Bride at twelve in the morning! Woo hoo!) Thank you to all my readers! Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and I would love to hear your ideas on how you want this fic to end! The more reviews I get the more I'll want to write! (Hey, and if there is anyone willing to help edit my fic I would greatly appreciate it as well! The earlier chapters could use some editing, but I'd really love to be able to have someone edit my chapters before I post them!) Thank you for everything! Happy New Year!**

**-Fatalinie Blanchet**


End file.
